Wonderland
by The Crack Fairy
Summary: You are right; Fran is not like the rest of the Varia. That doesn't exactly make him any saner though.


She feels safer when she sees it's just him, Fran knows. She's a spy; she knows about them for the most part. She knows that he is the least bloodthirsty of the bunch, and this reflects in her eyes. Does she think she can reason with him? Maybe. Possibly she thinks she can defeat him because he usually doesn't join the fights.

That's right. The young man with the green hair and frog hat is the least dangerous of the Varia because he is the most sane. That's why when she realizes that he saw her, she doesn't look for a fight but instead turns around and runs; she knows that Fran isn't going to fight her just for the sake of getting a kill in. She knows that Fran is not like them.

One could suppose so. Fran _is_ not like them. He tells this to himself as he watches their victim scramble to her feet after knocking directly into Levi.

I. ("_But I don't want to go among mad people._")

So disgusting, Levi is. Fran feels sick whenever he sees that pathetic man; man? An animal would fit him better. Obsessed with his master, no matter how many times he is kicked. Being loyal was so disgusting. Fighting for praise, pathetic. Fran isn't like that. Worshipping another person like that is foolish, and letting oneself be treated badly without doing anything about it even more so.

Levi doesn't take care of her. It's not his place to and he knows this, so he lets her pass. She tails him though, the fool, down the rabbit hole. _Gotcha._

II. _("Oh, you can't help that.")_

Prince the Ripper was, besides his bloody slashing, also known for his Cheshire grin. He might have actually been the most insane out of the whole Varia because there is nothing behind him other than the lust for blood. There's no anger, honour, no revenge – just blood thirst.

It's disgusting to Fran, and much too simple-minded. He doesn't enjoy seeing the wounds inflicted by him. He is above that; any idiot with a knife can injure someone, spill blood and kill. Fran loves mentally ripping apart people. It's not the pain he gives them, but the terror. To him, there is nothing more delicious than a new Alice.

Alice screams and bleeds, but she manages to escape Bel. She is terrified, Fran knows this, but not at the edge of sanity yet. There's more potential, and he feels a little thrill at that. They usually die so fast, but this one makes it through the blood-red forest and to the mad tea party.

III. (_"'We're all mad here.")_

Squalo and Lussuria stuck to rules while they fought; Fran didn't like rules. When it came down to survival, nobody cared about sportsmanship and honour, not when Fran was finished with them.

Squalo means what he says and Lussuria says what he means. So straight; Fran enjoys the confusion much more, and so he helps her pass without much effort, lets her escape to where he knows Xanxus is waiting.

IV. _("I'm mad.")_

Xanxus is a very scary person, Fran admits. That's why he enjoys playing him as his trump card; white roses dyed red, blood dripping to the ground as his subordinates lie on the ground around him, dead. A simple mistake cost them their life – that's the kind of person Xanxus is.

The Varia gathers in a mad trial, surrounds Alice. In the distance, he knows she can see him now – a strange boy with green hair, sitting on an upside-down teacup floating above the ground. She wonders what part of this bloody Wonderland she is, but then she realizes that he has been there all along because he _is_ this Wonderland. He is the white rabbit who lured her in, he is the cat who showed her the way, he is the Mad Hatter and the March Hare at once, and he is the queen of hearts out for her head.

This place isn't a forest or rose garden; she is exactly where she started, in a dirty alley behind a warehouse where she was caught by the green-haired Varia member. But how? She's still bleeding, the injuries are there – if none of that was real, why does it hurt? Why does she feel the wounds Belphegor's knives gave her, why does she feel the scratches of the thorny roses?

V. _("You're mad.")_

He rips her mind apart, horror by horror, makes her grow desperate, yearning for a single remnant of sanity to cling to, until only desperation and madness are left. He enjoyed this Alice; sometimes they get boring and give up, but she fought to the very end. Yes, he enjoyed this Alice very much.

Mere violence was too simple-minded for him. His cruelty was rawer, like a child. What happens if he pushes this button, how will she react if he makes her remember that, how does she deal with her frights? Fran loves tearing them apart, little by little, and it never gets boring. (Wonderland will be boring until he finds a new Alice, though.)

You are right; Fran is not like the rest of the Varia. That doesn't exactly make him any saner though, he's just mad in a different way.

* * *

_Quotes are taken from Alice in Wonderland, which obviously does not belong to me._  
_This is my first time writing KHR and Fran, so constructive criticism is quite welcome. Also congratulations to ffnet for fucking up my formating.  
_


End file.
